A High School Debut
by whitewolfkruger
Summary: Shizuru in her second year formed a band with Natsuki, taking them all the way to the finals. Someone shoots her in the head, almost killing her. almost half a year passes, she awakens with no memories. Her father lands a very important job that could send them to the USA. Will Natsuki and the gang be able to bring her back? Or is someone going to be gone again? M 4 the later chaps
1. Chapter 1

**This may be another story that I won't be able to finish on time, but I don't know if I should make another chapter. Review if I should continue this.**

Prologue

(3rd quarter, 2nd year)

I sat along with the other members of our band. I looked over them, Nao the drummer, Natsuki lead guitar and backup singer, Mai the bass guitar, and me the lead singer. We all sat in the small room, Natsuki checking over her white and blue striped guitar, Nao wiping down her black converse shoes with a wet cloth while Mai was cleaning her pure white bass guitar. I stood up and went over to get a bottled water when the door opened and there Tate stood. He had a black polo shirt and tan baggy pants and he held a clipboard.

"Okay! It's time. Hurry and get started."

Then he left and closed the door. Nao smirked and looked over to Natsuki.

"Well mutt. Look at us. If it wasn't for your friend over there, then we would have never got here."

Nao pointed to me and I just shrugged and took my bottle in hand.

"If you say so spider."

Natsuki said while she picked up her guitars and Mai did and went ahead. Nao threw the rag in the corner then walked away. I waited until they were all gone, then I looked at the door that stood before me. I walked forward and griped the handle, twisting it and following the descending figure ahead of me. Only a few have made it this far, but we will win this. Soon, we stood before a large audience, people holding purple glows sticks and chanting out our name.

"Kiyo-hime! Kiyo-hime!"

I smiled then stood before the microphone, looking back to see the rest all ready and Natsuki flashing me a quick smile then I gripped the white microphone. Then Nao started off with a slow beat, then sounding faster and faster as Mai joined in. Then came Natsuki.

"Wearing monochrome chic clothes, it's been said before.

Even you who is acting cold holds some warmth.

In the cloudy night where the stars don't shine in the starless night,

The thoughts that floated gently in the air and disappeared, I feel cosmic world. It's life-sized, I take a deep breath and release the power put in my shoulders singing to myself.

The melody that will tie us flies in this sky,

It aims and reaches for you!

We flew out on an unending journey,

even if you're clumsy,

You can take hold of the sky.

I stood still without a smile, I saw a stork in my dream

Giving it's first cry loudly, until it flew off in the colorless sky.

From the corner of my headphones I could hear it in the starless night.

I miss your familiar voice I feel cosmic world.

I understand that you can't even say the things you want to tell me, so lets go?

The place where the 24 o'clock chimes ring, fly across the neon, towards far away.

Lit by a bluish sheen, our stage is the wonderland under the moon,

Beyond this cloud, thousands of lights are lighted,

Swim in the night sky, towards far away where you can't overtake any planets.

The melody that will tie us flies in this sky, it takes aim and reaches you! We flew out on an unendïng journey, because you're clumsy lets run together!"

I finished off the song, the crowd roaring wild. I sighed and took a swig of my bottle then looked back to the rest and saw them smile. I still can't believe that we have been able to make it this far, and to know that the cobalt beauty is all mine, and that father has been okay with this. But I simply took in another breath and just when Nao began to tap her drum sticks together, a shot echoed the stadium. It became dead silent, then people's gasps echoing around my head. I tried to look around, but soon blood flowed onto my face, blocking my view. I fell to my knees, panic arousing in the stadium. Then I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me as I looked up. I see Natsuki crying her emerald eyes out. I place my hand on her cheek, smiling faintly as she holds it. Natsuki feels so warm.

"Natsuki…"

I say very slowly, as if I was in a trance. My vision soon begins to waver, going from clear to blurry then I closed my eyes as I see men wearing white outfits come running towards me. I saw a bright light, all alone and by myself I saw that light. I looked at it, wondering if I should walk to it but I didn't. As soon as moved my feet forward, the white floor under my feet began to crumble, making me fall. I saw darkness, then as I listened I heard a beeping sound in the background. I opened my eyelids slowly, the brightness of the room blinding me. Then I found myself in a hospital bed with something tight going around my head. I tried to sit up but the pain in my head began to hurt me, causing me to wince out and I fell back to the hospital bed. Then I heard a husky voice come from the side of me.

"Shizuru? Are you awake?"

I turned my head slowly to meet a pair of worried tear stained, bloodshot emerald eyes. I look at this person with long navy blue hair with a lighting bolt hair clip and her green eyes and I think. She looks at me, grabs my hand then puts me in a hug. I stay there, frozen until she spoke up again.

"Shizuru, are you alright?"

The girl asks again, this time looking into my eyes. I blink a few times before looking at her again.

"W-Who are you?"

I ask the girl, then her eyes become wide and she falls to the ground on her knees and begins to cry.

"Shizuru, how could you not remember me? It me, Natsuki Kuga, your girlfriend."

"N-Natsuki."

I say the name slowly, the way I said it seemed familiar to me but yet so strange. Then the door opened and an older man with short black greased back hair and red eyes came walking in, holding flowers in his hands. He soon began to have tears falling down his face as he looked at me. He ran to me, also giving me a hug.

"Shizuru! You're awake!"

"F-Father?"

I ask weakly, and he nods his head and lets go of me and looks me in the eye.

"Shizuru, you have been alseep for more than 5 months."

"I have?"

I ask drowsily, then he looks at the crying girl named Natsuki.

"Are you in tears too lad?"

He asked. Natsuki shook her head but looked at my father instead.

"She forgot about me."

"What?"

He looked to Natsuki then me, then back and forth between the two of us then he sits down on my bed and he leans forward. He puts his head in between his hands and he begins to cry. A doctor with long blonde and blue eye comes walking in, a clipboard in her hands.

"What seems to be the matter?"

"She don't remember me."

Natsuki spoke up, then the doctor walked up to me and lifts my was by the chin.

"What do you remember?"

She asks me, then as I tired to think back, a pain stuck me and I wince out. She sighed then she looked to my father.

"It has seem that Shizuru has lost her memory, and that it may seem like it's permanent. I do not know how long it will take if you do try to bring her memory back, but as of right now she has no memory of certain people. That is my theory."

The doctor said and Natsuki began to cry even louder, my father dong the same.

"So I lost my memory?"

I begin to think as I feel myself blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to add in a little something. I do not own the song from the foirst chapter. If you are wondering, it is cosmic world by Alice nine. But I fell in love with my story, but sadly enough I cant finish it until my other stories are done. So please wait for how long it takes! I do not own My-Hime, and I know that we all wish that we did... T-T**

Chapter 1- School

About a week from that day, I was released for the hospital, and I was brought home. I stood in front of the very large house that I clearly did not remember. My father stood at the side of me, holding onto my shoulder as I observed the building in front of me.

"Shizuru, did you forget that daddy is a very important and rich business man?"

I looked to him and dipped my head down and quickly brought it back up. He smiled and patted me gently on the head, making sure that he don't hurt my head. Then he led me inside. I saw an older woman sitting on the couch, her long chestnut curls making her look ever so beautiful. She had sky blue eyes, and soon tears formed at the corner of her eyes as she saw me.

"Shizuru!"

She stood up from the couch gracefully and came running/walking my way and pulled me in a hug. How many more hugs are there now? Then she rubs up and down my arms (which brings my attention back to her) and I see her smiling in my face. She pulls back from me, then I noticed the light purple gown she wore. It was long, being dragged on the floor and from every time she walked I could tell there was high heels under. She puts her hand on my cheek, looking at me. Her gaze not wavering at all, just sincere.

"Shizuru, I know that knowing you, when ever there was an event that happened to you, even if it was memory loss."

She looked at me real hard, making me feel uncomfortable.

"That-"

"Now, now. Come on Shizuka. Lets leave Shizuru alone and try not to force anything on her. Okay?"

"How can you be so calm about this Hiro? Shizuru, she's going to be-"

"That's enough for today Shizuka. Lets just leave at that and see what we can do. Besides, it's my fault. For not thinking of her safety during that time."

"Now, now. It's not all your fault. Just that she was there at the wrong time. Besides, we must be glad. She's still here. I agree with you, but Hiro-"

"Enough is enough. Now lets get Shizuru to her room shall we?"

Shizuka nodded her head and moved beside me as father led us to a room upstairs. It was bigger than the hospital lobby, (and trust me, it was _BIG_) and I stood there, walking around and looking at the furniture. I saw a piano, slightly covered with a thin later of dust. Some music sheets were scattered around the small square table next to it. I walked away from the piano. When I took a look at the bed, images flashed in my mind of a younger girl underneath me, her body naked and with particles of sweat. Then I lowered myself down, kissing her. I can't recall her hair, but just a pair of emerald eyes. I shook my head to rid the memories, then my father seemed pleased as he soon walked away with Shizuka, leaving me alone in my room. I sat down on the soft bed, holding my head as I pondered about what that meant. I sighed then laid back on my bed, savoring the softness the bed held. I stared up at the white ceiling, thinking about everything that happened. I can't remember anything that happened so far. I can only remember my family and bits and pieces of my past, but that it. I sat up, then looking over to the desk that held a computer and notebook on the top. I stood up from the bed, then walked over to the desk. I looked at the black notebook and flipped open the cover. There was elegant writing that I didn't recognize as my own. It was the only thing written in the brand new notebook.

_"Entry #1; Date May 17th, 2014 _

_Today is the one day that I have waited for. Today is the day that Kiyohime will be known throughout the world. The finals of 'war of the bands' will finally be today. I have waited ever since from the day Natsuki formed the band with me. Natsuki, the love of my life, if I had never came to Fuka, then I would have never been here today. Just to think, that all of us, all rebels in our own way. Nao, the actual rebel. She was skipping classes, getting in fights, then when the day that I went up to her, her life changed. Mai, always abused both sexually and physically. The one who never wanted anything to do with large breasts. But she was given it, and she lost her mother due to an older man trying to rape her, but her mother protected her and was killed instead. Then came Natsuki. Lost both of her parents at a young age, then she lost her way. But the day that I met her, both of our lives changed. Both in a good way. After the short time I met her, I knew that right away she was the one for me. I questioned the feelings, but soon I shrugged them off. I have to give Natsuki my everything. It's all because of her that I was able to do so. So that's why, after this final performance, I want her to become mine and mine only. -Shizuru Fujino"_

I didn't know I was crying until I felt my shirt saturated my my tears, then I reached up and touched my cheek, feeling the wetness of my tears. I shuffled then went to the box of tissue that was (luckily) there on the desk and I quickly wiped my face clean and blew my nose and threw it away. I took a peek at the clock that was pinned to the wall.

"10:24 pm"

I said aloud, thence sleep dragging me in. I yawned then went to my bed. I lifted the light purple blankets and laid inside. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling again. Soon I felt myself drift away, then I fell asleep. I had a dream, a dream that seemed like it was a memory that I lost. I was standing at some flower fields, bushes and pink flowers that decorated it. I stood alone, then I heard someone a roach me from behind. I quickly turned around, and there I saw her. Those emerald eyes, then I saw the long cobalt hair. All in disarray, her eyes filled with tears. Her face tear marked and her nose a bright red. She looked at me, her eyes bloodshot when she ran u to me and hugged me.

"What's wrong my Natsuki?"

I asked in a tone that I was not familiar with. Natsuki kept crying and crying, then she sniffed and looked up. Her emerald eyes filled with so much worry that it almost looked cute.

"Shizuru."

She began, trying to hold back tears and her voice beginning to crack up. She took another deep breath, then she looked me right in the eye.

"Shizuru, it's horrible, I found out the truth behind my parents, behind my parents death…"

She began to cry even more, then I wrapped my arms around her and began to whisper sweet nothing's into her ear.

"Shh. Sshh. Everything will be alright Natsuki. Everything will be alright. Trust me."

"How can I? I can't! I just can't!"

"Natsuki!"

I said in a very harsh tone that even I was afraid of my own voice. I took in a deep breath and calmed down quickly.

"Look, the past is the past. The past will never come up, as it will never happen again unless you want it to. And I don't want that. I don't want the Natsuki who lives in fear and cowers at everything."

"Hey. I don't get scared or fear anything."

Natsuki said in a mocking tone.

"Now that's my Natsuki."

I cupped her chin and brought her close for a kiss, tasting her salty tears along with it. I broke the kiss, then I patted her head.

"I'm not no dog."

Natsuki snapped. I held up my hands defensively. I looked the other way and mumbled a "I didn't do it" to her which made her sadness turn into a bit of anger and mostly happiness.

I awoke, founding myself on the floor of my room. I groaned out and got up from my place on the floor. Then knocking was heard from my door and the door opened and Father came walking in. He sighed then he walked over to me and picked me up from my spot on the floor.

"Shizuru, before you never was found sleeping on the floor. Now, has this memory loss really changed you? That I don't believe."

"I honestly don't know father."

"Now that sounds like my Shizuru! Now, go and get dressed or whatever it is that you do. Today, you're going to school."

"S-School?"

He put me down and was heading over to where the door was.

"Yes, another way to regain your memories. Now go and take a shower and meet us down in 15. Mother is waiting!"

He said in a singsong voice before running off. I sighed then went to the door that had the sign 'bathroom' in bold lettering. I opened the door and found a large bathroom. But before I could try anything, I had to take a shower. I stripped myself to nothing but my underwear and bra and I looked in the large mirror that was ahead. I walked up to it, looking at my body then another memory came back. That I shoved that girl named Natsuki against the mirror, making it shake a little bit then I began to suck and nibble on her neck, leaving a hickey on her creamy skin. I remember pushing my leg in between hers, gaining a moan from her, then as I stripped her of her clothes. I shook my head before I could think of anything else further. I guess that I had a VERY intimate relationship with that Natsuki girl. I felt my face getting flushed, then I took off the rest and turned on the shower. Feeling cold then warm water rush over me, it felt good. I looked in the shower and found a few bottles and soap. I reached forward and grabbed a shampoo that smelled like roses. I flipped open the lid then I pressed the liquid on my hand and closed it then placed it back and began to wash my hair. I massaged the soap into my hair, smelling the fragrance of the liquid already take its place. I closed my eyes, then next thing I knew I was done. I rinsed out my hair and this time grabbed a conditioner with the same smell as well. I then began to wash my body and next I was done. I stood in the middle of the room, all just wearing the towel wrapped around me. I slightly chuckled then leaned my forehead on my hand, then I dried myself off. I looked over and I saw a white uniform with a black skirt. I looked at it, the long white sleeves that was beside it. I shrugged it off and began to put on my underwear and bra, then I put the skirt on. I looked at the long sleeved shirt, questioned it then I put it on. After that I put on the white jacket and I brushed out my hair. I shook my head, my slightly chestnut curls making their place beside my beasts. I went down to where father was, then I met him when he had a sour look on his face.

"W-What's wrong father?"

He held a crumpled up newspaper in his hands, then he sighed then looked at me.

"It's nothing that you should worry about. Just political issues."

He said with a hint of worry in his deep voice. He threw it away then have me his best smile and patted me on the back.

"Okay, it's time for you to go to school. I know that you just came out of the hospital, but maybe if you go to school, you might be able to get your memories back. That could work. But stay away from anything that deals with music."

"Okay."

I replied uneasily and he smiled even more at me. He led me outside, (after giving me an apple for breakfast) and he took the black car he had and drove me to school. I saw the walls with lettering made out of metal alongside the metal gates. He stopped the car and it seemed like everyone was looking my way. I looked over to them, looking uneasily as they began to whisper to each other.

"Don't worry about it Shizuru. Everything will be fine. Trust your old man on this one."

I nod my head and he puts his arm protectively around me, making the people who were staring start to move away. He kept walking me until we got to the school. We entered the headmistress' office, hardly able to see her behind the stack of papers on her desk.

"Headmaster? May we have a word with you?"

My father speaks out, getting her attention. She moved from behind the large papers, showing her small body while sitting in a wheelchair.

"Ah Mr. Fujino. How can I help you?"

"Please do excuse the pardon, but I have a favor to ask of you."

"Oh? This is certainly new. But yes, go on."

"I would like you to make sure my daughter is gong to be safe here. And I would like to know she has lost her memory as well."

"Is that so?"

She asked then looked over to where I was. She looked me up and down then smiled at me.

"Well certainly I can do that."

"Oh, and another thing, please don't let her near any musical instruments."

"Okay. Are you ready to come back Shizuru?"

I looked to the small girl with her light purple hair and I nod my head again.

"Alright Shizuru, but ever since you had your 'incident', a new school year has come. So this year you'll be a third year."

I nodded my head and she handed me a piece of paper.

"This is your schedule for today. I don't know if you remember this, but your position as the student council president is soon up for grabs. So if you want to, you can try to win through the election next week."

I still nodded my head, really unsure of what to say. She gave me another smile then she excused us and father still had his arm around my shoulder. He removed it from its spot then he patted my head again.

"Okay, Shizuru from now on you're on own. I can't help you with social issues at school, but if you don't want to talk about it then just say so."

"Yes father."

He let go of me and gave me a hug and soon he walked away. I stood in the hall, looking at my paper trying to find the student council room when I ended up colliding with someone. I mentally groaned, and my head was hurting. I felt something soft in my hands, and I felt someone breathing onto my neck. When I opened my eyes, I saw a grey color, then I looked at the uneven haircut she had, her face blushing red.

"Um, Shizuru onee-sama?"

"What?"

I looked down even more, finding that I was cupping her beast, then I gasped out and quickly stood up, extending her a hand for her to grasp.

"Um, s-sorry for that disturbance. I-I wasn't seeing where I was heading."

I said to her, after she got a hold of my hand and when I pulled her up, it was easy. Didn't know I was so strong.

"N-No, I should be the one saying that. I was in a rush and I couldn't see without my glasses."

"Okay. Thanks though."

"For what? I still think I'm the one to be saying that."

"Just something."

She nodded her head and she walked the other way, then I suddenly remember something and I tried to call out to her.

"Wait! Um, please stop!"

I started to run after her, and on my way a door opened and as I went by, I saw the emerald and long cobalt haired girl named Natsuki. I saw her only for an instant as I sped across the hallway. Soon I reached her, put my hand on her shoulder and she took a look over to me.

"Oh! Shizuru onee-sama! I'm sorry I didn't see you."

"T-that's alright. But I need to ask you, which way is the student council room?"

"The student council room? I thought you go there almost every day, every hour."

"I think I did, but something happened to me and now I lost my memory."

"Lost your memory? That's so horrible! No wonder you haven't been here for so long. People thought you transferred or something."

"Really? But could you please?"

"No problem! Follow me."

"Thank you."

I followed the younger girl down the hallway, then to the right and up a flight of stairs and soon I was standing in front of the student council room.

"Thank you, um…"

"I'm Tomoe, Tomoe Marguerita."

"Thank you then Tomoe. I was told that I'm going to be losing my place if I don't try to win it back."

"There is no way you could ever lose! Everyone here adores you Shizuru onee-sama!"

"Ah. Um Tomoe?"

"Yes Shizuru onee-sama?"

"Could just call me by my actual name, no suffix?"

"Wow!"

I saw her grey eyes lit up with excitement, then her face get pink.

"S-Shizuru."

"There you go. I've got to go. Thanks again Tomoe."

I slightly nod my head then ran quickly away. I took in a deep breath and she gripped the door and slid it open.


	3. Chapter 3

**No, I'm not done with my other stories, but I wanted to celebrate the graduation of going to ninth grade! So I decided to post another chapter. Now I'm off to finish writing my other stories. Until then. wk**

Chapter 2- You're the student council president?

I opened the door, looking into the confused eyes of many girls, with only one boy.

"S-Shizuru-sama!"

The blond hair girl yelled out from her spot on the desk she was sitting on. She cleared her throat and quickly jumped off.

"Shizuru-sama, I was only trying to keep the order here under catrol."

"I think you mean _CONTROL_ Haruka."

The shy girl with the laptop before her. She closed it then pushed a single strand of her messy light brown hair out of her face and pushed up her glasses to where I could see the dark forest green eyes.

"Fujino-san, everything has been going steady ever since you left for something important."

"Exactly bubezuke. And guess who had to go and talk to the major people when they showed up? That's right Reito!"

She pointed to where a tall man with black hair and light purple eyes was leaning against the wall, drinking a cup of tea.

"It's been so lonely without another person to drink tea with. Haruka refused to drink some with me."

"Is that so?"

"Bubezuke, what happened to your usual 'ara' before you spoke?"

"Oh, um. That I do not know."

The girl in the blonde raised a blond eyebrow at me and started checking me out. She walked around, looking me up and down.

"Bubezuke, you look different too. Did something happen over you trip?"

I thought back to when I woke up, but I had no memory of anything else happening.

"Um, I can only recall when I woke up in the hospital but that's it."

"What? What happened to you bubezuke?!"

"I don't know about that. To tell you the truth, I lost my memory."

"LOST YOUR MEMORY! WHAT THE HELL BUBEZUKE!"

I covered my ears as the blondie yelled in my ears, making everyone wince. I looked over and saw her angry violet eyes, then smiled sweetly.

"Um, I don't think that this should be a big deal right? It will all soon come back to me right?"

"THAT'S NOT THE REASON BUBEZUKE!"

I moved a little bit back, then went behind the shy timing girl.

"Haruka, be nice. Fujino-san has gone through a lot, so we should help her."

The blond girl huffed then looked away. Then the timid girl smiled and turned to face me.

"If you forgot, I'm Yukino. The blond girl is Haruka. And the man over there is Reito-san."

I nodded my head, trying to remember when Yukino held a weird green cup.

"This was your tea cup. You and Reito used to drink tea a lot, and this was the usual cup you had."

I picked up the cup, the smell of herbal tea was stale, but it smelled good. I put the cup down, taking another look around.

"This is the desk where you sat at. If you want to help, right now we are trying to discuss to plans for the dance party that is to be held next week."

"A dance? What is left to do?"

"We need to find a live band."

The word band flickered something in my mind, making me remember something. An image of me walking up to a white microphone, looking back to see emerald, lime green, and crystal violet eyes. I shook my head, washing the memories away.

"Then why not have a sign up sheet? Surely if we put one out for bands to sign and we could audition them?"

Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy. They all had their mouths open, then Yukino walked up to Haruka and pushed her mouth closed.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Shizuru!"

Reito I think was his name spoke up, then he went and tapped Yukino's shoulder.

"Yukino, could you make a paper saying that? Um Shizuru-sama."

"Yes?"

"Could you announce it? Or do you need some help with that?"

"Reito-san, I think I'm going to new needing some help."

"Okay. Come and follow me."

He walked over to the desk and he picked up the phone and he looked over to me.

"Okay, all I need for you to announce is that the student council is going to be having a band off to see which band can perform for the dance next week Friday. And that's it."

I nod my head, then I took the phone as Reito told me that I'm live.

"Hello and this is a short announcement. If any are interested, we have an opening for the band that is to play for the dance next week. If any are interested, there is a sign up sheet located by the music hall. Only one will be picked. Have a good day."

Then I hanged up the phone and I looked at everyone else as they gave me a smile. I sat in the leather chair and leaned back.

"This is unexpected."

I looked over to see Haruka talking.

"What is?"

I asked to Haruka, who just nodded.

"Just that you out of all people lost their memory, and since you lost your memory, how am I suppose to show if you can remember?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just a lot. Mostly thinking out loud."

Another memory hit me. Of seeing and hearing Haruka always talk irrational, not saying her words right and not getting to the point. A small chuckle came to me, everyone looking to me.

"What's so funny bubezuke?"

"I just remembered that before you never was like this. Just so awkward."

Another laugh came to me, Haruka's face getting red as everyone else laughed at her.

"Nice to know that you remembered something."

Reito added in then sighed and took another drink of his tea. I nod my head then the school bell rang, I think signalizing the end of first hour.

"Missed first hour."

I mumbled to myself then I heard a small chuckle from Yukino.

"Shizuru-san, we never go to first hour. Really us student council is in here for mostly the whole school day. We do our work later on."

I raised an eyebrow at what Yukino said, but I then shrugged it off.

"So what's next on our list?"

I asked to them.

"What we do next is to find out the food, refreshments, then then crowns."

"Crowns?"

"Yes, this is the start of the school, so most students vote on their most favorite third year. It's some thing that we have been doing for a long time."

I nodded my head, unsure of what to say. Then Haruka left the room and quickly came running back all panting hard. She lifted up a single hand and she held a light blue card.

"Lets go shopping!"

After I saw her run and dash away, I felt my heart ache as she looked my way then kept running. She chased after Tomoe. Why her? Why don't Shizuru know what that girl is up to? Oh. That's right. She lost her memory. Lost her memory and forgot all about the one person she loved, me. I sat by myself as first hour ended. I went out to the courtyard, sat down near the fountain and I felt a tear running down my face as Mai came up.

"Natsuki, what wrong?"

She ran over to me and shook me. I let my head fall to the side then I pushed her away.

"It's nothing important."

"Yes it is. Now tell me what worries you so much. You can tell me."

There it is. Motherly Mai that we all come to know and hate.

"Remember that incident with Shizuru at the finals?"

"Yeah, don't tell me your still worrying about that."

"It's not that. But that Shizuru woke up a week ago and-"

"That's terrific! So why are you sad?"

"That's the thing. She lost her memory. She can't recall about the events earlier and she don't know me. She forgot about me."

I started to cry again, tears finding its way past my eyes. Mai gasped out then she put me in a hug, that was until an energetic Mikoto came charging up and 'accidentally' pushing us all into the water.

"Mikoto!"

"Mai! I'm here!"

Mikoto bursted from the water, shaking her head side to side like a dog, making Mai laugh. I chuckled as well and got out.

"How are we going to get dry?"

"How about we wear our gym clothes until they dry in the nurse's office?"

Mikoto asked.

"What? Wear our gym uniforms? That's insane!"

"She has a point, and we have a good reason so I would say that it wouldn't hurt."

"Mai, your suppose to be on my side on this one."

"Sorry, but I would rather walk around in our gym uniforms than be dripping all over the place."

"Oh really? Are you sure you don't want to impress Tate or Reito, or is it Mikoto?"

I saw Mai's face red up, making her stutter as she tried to reply.

"N-no! T-that not it!"

"If you say so. But lets hurry. I don't want to be I these wet clothes any more than you do."

Mai just huffed and she got out with Mikoto on her back. We walked through the halls, leaving a trail of water as we made it then the PDA turned on and I heard Shizuru's Kyoto accent voice.

"Hello and this is a short announcement. If any are interested, we have an opening for the band that is to play for the dance next week. If any are interested, there is a sign up sheet located by the music hall. Only one will be picked. Have a good day."

Then her voice was cut off, tears finding their way to me again. Mai looked my way and she smiled and patted my back.

"Don't worry. It will all soon come back, so don't sulk."

"I wish so Mai, I wish so."

I said sadly and made we mad door way to the nurses office before anyone came out. We shut the door and locked it. We stepped inside, trying not to her any of the chords wet or anything electric.

"Yohko! Are you here?"

Mai yelled out, then a grumble was heard and Yohko came walking out from behind a white curtain. Her short black wavy hair was messy, her eyes drought full.

"What is it that you need?"

She asked drowsily.

"Um, we wanted to see if you could dry our clothes for us while we change into our gym clothes?"

Mai asked in the nicest voice she had, then Yohko sighed.

"Fine. I suppose that I have to write you all a letter saying that as well right?"

We all nodded out head and another sigh was heard from her. She went over to her desk and pulled out three pieces of paper and began writing on it.

"Lets go and get our gym clothes!"

"Mikoto exclaimed out, then she dashed off quickly and we gave chase after her. The second hour bell rang and no one was in the hallways. We ran fast, me barely making it next to Mikoto who runs I all fours. Which is totally unfair. I think if she stood up she would be running faster. So I guess it is fair... But anyway! We made it to the locker rooms and luckily no one was in there. We quickly stripped of our clothes (without looking at each other well, Mikoto couldn't contain herself when it came to Mai.) and we quickly ran out. Soon we were hauling our wet clothes with us and Mikoto for some reason had it in her mouth running like a dog. Then Mai suddenly spoke up.

"Hey Nat."

"What?"

"Um, why don't we try out for that live band spot? I mean, it's been over 5 months since you have touched your guitar."

"I don't want to talk about it. I just don't want to."

Mai sighed sadly and they made it back to the nurses office.

"Here you go nurse Yohko. Thanks for helping us out."

"No problem, but come back after the next hour and they should be done. And here are your passes."

Yohko said while she gave us one pass each.

"Now don't be using this a a free ditching class ticket NATSUKI."

She looked at me especially, giving me 'the look'.

"What? I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, nothing at all. And it's going to stay that way. Okay. Go on. I've got other things to do and I'm dead beat tired. I want to her some sleep before I do another all-nighter."

We nodded our heads a disappeared then we were walking back to our classes slowly.

"Nat, why don't you go with it?"

"Bad memories. I don't think that I will ever touch a guitar again for the rest of my life, even if my life depended on it. And I haven't heard you play yours either."

"That's because I don't feel comfortable with how everything is right now. And I haven't heard a single word from Nao. She's just disappeared from the face of the earth. So that's why I think we should try this again."

"But we were on the news! Everyone will know who we are!"

"Not exactly. Just for the performance, why don't we try to 'hide' our identities? That could work you know."

"I hate it when you do that."

"So are going to try?"

"Maybe. If you can get Nao to join in then maybe."

"That sounds 'so' reassuring."

"That's the best I can do. So leave it there!"

I snapped at Mai. Then she just shrugged and mumbled and 'okay' then we went our separate ways. I went to class, wearing our white shirt trimmed with blue and the blue shorts. I went up to Midori and handed her the paper with Yohko's writing and she nod her head and I went to the back. I sat in my spot at she started. I've trying so hard, so hard to forget everything about why happened, so why is it that now it comes to me? Overflowing me in waves of the horrible memories. I shook my head and brought out my notebook. For once I actually did my work, except that I did it just so I could stay focused. I brought out my blue mechanical pencil and began to write down on the empty notebook page, looking back up to the board and looking back to my notes. And soon enough, the second bell rang and I was the first one to run out as always. I went my way, going to the nurses office when I ran into Mai. She stopped me right away, making me almost fall flat on my face.

"What do you want Mai?!"

I snapped at her again, making the smile she had already on her face get even bigger.

"Well, for your information, during second hour I talked to Nao luckily she was there, and she said okay, if you are present, and I might be able to get Shizuru back. So, can't back out now huh Natsuki?"

"MAI!"

I heard an odd type of yell, but I couldn't hear what it said.

"Bubezuke, it's time to look for the sponsors."

Haruka said, getting my attention. I nodded my head and followed her inside the big building, looking at her awkwardly. I shrugged a sigh and we came walking into a big office and a man with short blonde hair (almost balding) and he was chunky enough. He looked at us and he smiled big as he stood up from his desk.

"Why hello Haruka. What brings my daughter here during school hours?"

"Father, I want to ask if you could help us with our dance this coming week."

"A dance? What for?"

"A celebration for the new coming third years, and the new first years, and so on. A simple dance. So what do you say father?"

"Hmm, I don't know about that. I have to check through my calendar about this an see if I'm clear and open."

He said while he went through the small stack of papers that was beside him. Haruka looked confident, but a small glimpse of worry clouded her dark purple eyes then it was gone. Soon her father made a smile and he held up a paper.

"Looks like I'm free. Just in time too. I heard that I was suppose to get a call from Fujino inc. to help them out with an event. My eyebrows perked up for an instant as I heard Fujino Inc. come out of her fathers mouth. Then my phone began to ring and I excused myself as I looked at it to see the name Mai. I answered it and heard a soft calm voice.

"Hey, Shizuru. Is it true that you lost your memory?"

"Yes, but how do you know me?"

"Well, I was heading to that. But are you open next week Friday?"

I raised my eyebrows at this, totally confused.

"Why do you mean?"

"What I mean is that look, before you lost your memory, you were part of our band, Kiyohime. Remember?"

Another image flashed in my mind. Looking ahead to see purple glow sticks being swung back and forth, then hearing the name,"Kiyo-hime! Kiyo-hime!"

"I think so. But why? I can't play an instrument."

"You can sing. You were out lead singer, known as Viola to the public."

Another image, of me talking to other people that I did not know and then signing something with the name, 'Viola'.

"Viola…"

I said aloud, but quietly.

"Yes, but we need you to be our lead singer. I know that this is sudden but-"

"Im sorry, Mai was it? But I am really busy and I am in the middle of a meeting, so please call back later."

Then I hanged up on her and I soon began to think even more.

"I was part of a band? And that I was the lead singer?"

I was deep in thought then the doors behinds opened and Haruka was there.

"Bubez- ahem. Shizuru, could you come inside? We need you to be the witness for the signature."

She said while her teeth were gritting against each other.

"Yes Haruka."

I quickly went in and went to the papers of where Haruka's father was about to sign.

"Sorry about that. Important phone call. So, where were we?"

I asked completely calm, but inside I was freakin out.

"We were just about to sign the papers, and I need you to sign as well, knowing you as the head president."

"Yes, you are right."

I said then he smiled and lifted the pen in his hands and signed the paper, then handed it over to me. I took it in my hands and read over the paper, making sure that I don't make an error. I slid the own on top of the paper, then I pressed it onto the paper as my phone began ringing again. I quickly signed my signature, looking so professional compared to Haruka's. Then I handed the pen back to him and excused myself to see a very recognizable name. I flicked my hand across the screen, answering the phone.

"Father?"

"Shizuru, I'm sorry if I interrupted something important but I need to talk to you."

"What is it father?"

"Well, I would like you to know that just a few seconds ago, I got a call from a VERY big company in the United States, so I will be getting that promotion. And soon if my job interview goes well, we'll be moving to the USA! Isn't that great?"

"Yes father. I've got to go, but that's good for you father. Good bye."

I ended his call, making my head spin. I closed my eyes, then I ran off. I opened then and ran straight into the women's restroom. I ran in and ran into the nearest stall that was empty and closed it behind me as I threw up. I felt nervous, making my stomach churn. I threw up until I could no more, which hurted my throat. I grabbed some toilet tissue and began to wipe my mouth clean and exited the stall (of course flushing the toilet.) and I went over to the sinks when the door opened and Haruka came walking in.

"Bubezuke, what's wrong with you? You just ran off and now you look like shit."

"What I think Haruka's trying to mean is that you- wow, you do look like shit. Um excuse my foul behavior."

Yukino said while walking in. She cleared her throat and she came over to me.

"Are you stressing out? What is the matter? Surely you can tell us."

I hesitated for a minuet, then I coughed. I looked up to Haruka and Yukino before I spoke.

"I might move to the untied states."

I said it. I said it, and to the two that seemed really close to me. I adverted their eyes then when I looked back their mouths were all the way on the floor. Then Haruka recovered quick, before taking a deep breath and blurring out, "WHAT THE HELL BUBEZUKE!?"

Again she yelled out. Just great, just great.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here is the next installment for AHSD, and please don't forget to read and review. It brings me my motivation, and I haven't been writing lately. So please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai hime or anything from the stories. Even though we all wish that we all do. **

Chapter 4- Am I that close to my almost killer?  
_

I was simply walking down the road after visiting Alyssa, and her insisting that I have dinner with her. I wonder why she always do stuff like this for me. I tried asking her, but all I got was an, "I'm just repaying the deed." And then when I tried to ask about that, silence. I left and I looked at the time, 11pm. Great. Mai's gonna blow a gasket yelling at me. I sighed and walked down a familiar path, not realizing it until me feet led me to Shizuru's house. I looked up at it with mixed emotions, wanting to run away when I head soft crying. Automatically I made my way up to her bedroom window how I used to, climbing the stone wall. But when I could never, I used the front door. I opened the window and fell in, looking around to see if anyone was in. No one. That's good for now. I pushed myself off, closing the window and moving close to Shizuru. Fresh tears were falling down her face. I wiped one away, feeling my love for this girl come rising up, telling me to comfort her, to stay by her side. And to think that I did. I don't know how long I stayed there, watching her crying stop, then peaceful sleep. Time went by, and soon she woke up, staring into my eyes as I stared into her dark crimson.  
"N-Natsuki?"  
After she asked, I moved away from her, sitting on the edge of her bed with my head held low. Oh why didn't I leave? I should have never came!  
"W-what are you doing here?"  
"I-I was attracted by your crying. I heard it when I was walking to the dorm. But your father don't know that I'm here. I don't know why I'm here."  
I leaned slightly back, a blush coming on. I chuckled to make it go away and started rubbing my neck.  
"I-I should go now. Um, l-later..."  
I stood and headed to the window when I felt someone reach out and grab my wrist, also getting my attention. She let go of me and looked the other way.  
"Um, p-please stay. I need to talk to you."  
She said, but in a weak tone that I had never heard from her. I felt a massive blush come on, then Shizuru brought up the blanket up to her face, she must have been blushing too or something. I moved close, but not to close. She scooted to the side, giving me room as I sat somewhat next to her.  
"What do you want to talk to me about?"  
I was able to ask calmly, but felt the deep blush on my face.  
"I remembered how we met, and I have one question."  
"What is it?"  
I asked, trying to hide the worry in my voice when I see her take in a deep breath and stare hard into my eyes.  
"Did you form a band with me just so you could pass your classes?"  
What. The. Hell? That's what she wanted to ask? I went from serious, to blank, then I started to snicker and looked away, leaning away from her.  
"What? I was wondering about that for a while now."  
She said and I looked over to her and saw her pout.  
"You really want to know?"  
"Yes."  
She answered right away, no hesitating.  
"Alright fine. I bet you don't remember, but shortly after that the next day I avoided you and you got angry in my understanding and contacted my younger sister. A dirty tactic, then you had her make me join. So I really didn't raise my grades at all."  
"I must have been so smart."  
"You were, now you're just like me!"  
I said happily at Shizuru, with a smile on my face.  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
"It means that you're failing classes, while I'm passing them. Before you were the one passing them, and I was the one failing. So the tables have turned."  
"Unfair. If I only knew what it means, then I would have no problem!"  
She said with a bit of anger in her voice. I chuckled then patted her on the head like how she used to do that to me.  
"Be a good girl. No getting angry."  
"I'm not no dog, and I wasn't getting angry. Just surprised."  
"Angry."  
"Was not."  
"Angry."  
"No."  
"Angry."  
"I said no."  
"Angry."  
She just groaned and pouted.  
"Aww, did I make the puppy angry?"  
I said in a mocking tone as I started to lean in to her. She gently grabbed my shoulders and tried to push me away, but I wouldn't allow it. I kept pushing to her, making my way through. I saw a part of the old Shizuru that I knew and loved. I wanted her, and her to love me back. She had the exact look on her face when we first went out. It brought back memories that I could not forget. I leaned in, almost touching her lips when a sudden realization came to me. She was also leaning in, like she wanted it as well, but- I backed away, looking away from her.  
"I don't think we should do this. I-it's different now."  
"I think that you may be right. But even so..."  
"Shizuru, as much as I want to-"  
"You want the old Shizuru don't you? The one that you knew before anything else happened."  
"Uh, well, y-you don't have to put it that way..."  
"It's true though. Isn't it?"  
I looked at her with shock in my eyes, but she knew that she was right as well. I kept my head low, not wanting to meet her gaze. As much as I want to, I can't. Not her no more. I rally want to be with her again, but to be doing something like this when she has no memories of anything, it's just bad. I can't forgive myself if I forced it on her and she didn't want it. I looked at her sorrowfully, a small hint of anger in her crimson eyes. I stood up and head over to the window, whispering a "later" to her and in return I got a "goodbye". I nodded my head and opened the window and jumped out. But landed kind of rough and fell face first. I silently groaned then ended up running off. I didn't even hear the sound of the window cloaking behind me. Now I'm having second thoughts. Crap! Crap! Why did I do that? Why? Ugh! I should have never said a fucking damn thing! Not should I have come here! God, this is harder than I thought. Then my phone called and I fished it out of my pocket and red the caller ID to find out it is sweet loving Mai. I answered it, only to be greeted by her lovely voice.  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE WHAT TIME IT IS?"  
I winced out and held the phone away from my ear until her voice softened.  
"Hey Mai, do you think that I don't already know that? I was on my way back."  
"Sure you are, sure you are Natsuki."  
"I know what you're mad, but-"  
"I'm locking you out."  
"What?"  
"I'm locking you out."  
"What?! Why?"  
"Past curfew. Spend the night away and out of this room. Goodbye."  
"Hey! MAI!"  
Then the phone cut off and I hanged it up and madly shoved it in my pocket. I grumbled and moved to the one place that I knew that would take me in for the night. And again I would be able to see her twice within a few hours. I walked all mad to Alyssa's house, wonder if Miyu is up at this time. Most likely, she's always guarding Alyssa. I walked down the long road and followed the gate heading to Alyssa's house. I stopped and looked up to the sky. It was dark, lightly decorated with small dark clouds every here and there. Looks like it might rain. Better get there soon. I began to jog, then running as lightning struck. I wonder how Shizuru is doing. Wait! Why am I thinking about her? I already had to talk to Alyssa about her, now look am me. Am I this despicable? I looked ahead, seeing the porch light on. Only Miyu is up. That's good. I stopped by their hate and calmly started walking up and stopped before their single wooden door. I reached out and knocked once, automatically Miyu came up.  
"Natsuki, very uncommon to find you here this late at night. What seems to he the problem?"  
"I got kicked out of my dorm room for staying out this late. Now I have no place to go. Do you mind of I stay the night?"  
"I do not mind, but it is up to Lady Alyssa, and I do not like to disturb her when she's sleeping."  
"But-"  
"Miyu, who is at the door?"  
Asked a groggy slow moving Alyssa. Miyu looked over to her and simply bowed her head and Alyssa looked at me.  
"Natsuki, what are doing here this late?"  
"Sorry to barge in, but Mai kicked me out of our dorm room, so I have no where else to go to."  
"Hm."  
Alyssa stood up at full hight, which wasn't very tall and she looked at Miyu before she spoke in her regular voice.  
"You may spend the night, but you have to sleep with me."  
"sure."  
Alyssa began to smile and I felt an irresistible urge to run away. But she reached out and grasped my hand and led me to her bed as Miyu closed the door.

Mai sighed then shut her phone, tying not to wake the sleeping person who was lying in her bed. She put her arms behind her head and looked up at the blank dark ceiling. Then the person beside her stirred, getting her attention.  
"You're awake?"  
"The yelling with 'her' woke me up. How could I not sleep?"  
"Sorry. But it was for a good reason."  
"Good reason indeed."  
As the person sat up and moved closer to Mai, letting the light blanket that covered them fall, exposing their naked bodies as she moved on top of Mai.  
"Now, in return for waking me from my sleep, how about you pay me by this?"  
She asked in a deductive tone and pressed her lips onto her, gaining a soft moan. Then the person moved down, kissing her neck while playing with her breasts as Mai looked up. Mai looked ahead, then in between kisses she spoke.  
"N... Nao... Y-Yuuki. How… could I… ever deny you?"  
Nao Yuuki smiled even bigger as she kissed Mai tenderly.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, this aid a short one but do not hate me for what is bound to happen. Please R&R. It brings us writers motivations. **

Chapter 5- The horrid drug...  
Part 1  
_

I woke up, a bright light blinding me then I shook my head side to side then I moved closer to the edge. I felt cold so when I tried to cover myself I looked down I saw myself naked! I suddenly sprang up, blinking my eyes to see if this was a dream. But it was not. I turned around, and saw long cobalt hair spread out on the pillow like a endless lake. Okay, deep breaths, deep breaths, deep breaths! Then I head her move, I turned back to look at her and she had the same expression as I did. Shock was all. Okay, deep breath, deep breath, think calmly. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!

A FEW HOURS AGO...

I came late to school from my lack of sleep, then I was walking in the hallways when I met up with Tomoe. She waved and ran up to me, all cherry like. I put on a smile as best as I could, trying to act like nothing happened.  
"S-Shizuru."  
"Yes?"  
"Um, I was wondering why you were so late to school. This a first that you ever been late."  
"Is that so? I just have been having trouble sleeping, and I have been stressed out."  
"Really? Then, um, could I lend you a hand?"  
I looked at the slightly blushing girl who was fumbling with her fingers.  
"Sure."  
Well, it 'couldn't' hurt right? I said with a bit of relief and she just smiled and bowed in front of me.  
"T-Thank you!"  
"No problem."  
"So, what time?"  
"What?"  
"What time should I come over?"  
"Oh, um how about I go over to your house instead?"  
"Really? T-This is new."  
"Really?"  
I asked back. But she just kept stuttering and was beginning to make a fool of herself.  
"How about around 6? I'm off from the student council around that time."  
"S-Sure!"  
I nod my head and waved a short bye to her and made my way over to the student council room. Now that I think about it, every time that I talk to her I get a feeling of regret and an irresistible urge to get away from her. I wonder why. I looked up and saw the sign that read 'student council room' and I opened the door to see everyone running around, except for Reito who was drinking tea.  
"Oh. Shizuru. You're back."  
He said while flashing me a smile. I simply waved and went to my leather chair and Haruka came first with a boatload of papers.  
"Bubezuke! We need you to sign all these papers! Then after that to-tomorrow we have to find a band so we have to go and check the list of who's trying it then there's the addition! We need you here on that day!"  
Haruka said so fast that it almost made my head spin. I just simply smiled at her and have her a reassuring look.  
"Don't worry, I will be there. If something does seem to happen, then Reito is the next one."  
Haruka looked directly to Reito, who looked shocked and went quickly to drinking his tea.  
"Um, S-Shizuru-San."  
"Yes Yukino?"  
"I was wondering, do you know Tomoe?"  
This question completely got me off guard, but I quickly regained my senses.  
"No, not really. Why do you ask?"  
"No reason. Just curious."  
"Is that so?"  
For some reason I don't believe her.  
"Yeah. T-That's all."  
She quickly went back to her laptop and began typing before I could say anything. I 'really' don't trust this girl at all. She's always hiding behind the curtains, and now I fear that something bad might happen.  
"Shizuru."  
"Yes?"  
I looked to where Reito was, his leaning against the wall while one arm was somewhat 'hugging' him and the other holding a cup of tea.  
"I was wondering."  
He took a drink of tea before her continued.  
"Do you have any time later on today? I really need your help with a certain project in math."  
"Well, since my memory hasn't really been all here, I honestly don't think that I could help. I mean I forgot just about it all except for the basics."  
"Is that so? How trashing."  
"Yes, it may seem so but still, maybe you can have a tutor help you?"  
"You are the tutor."  
"Well, that's certainly a shock. Sorry Reito but I have things to do after school."  
"Then I guess I have to find someone else. Thanks though."  
I nodded my head and went back to the issue with Haruka.  
"So, how much time do I have to sign all these papers before we move onto the next subject?"  
"Um, about a hour and a half. After that we have to go and meet up with the principal to see if we have the crowns ready and to make sure we take good care of them."  
Wow, talk about a busy list.  
"Okay, then give me time and these will all be gone. Hopefully within the time limit."  
"We're counting on you Fujino."  
Then they all left and I was yet again alone. I took a look at the papers she shuffled through them. There was mostly nothing but packets, and the place for signatures were mostly at the bottom or the front of the pages. But when I got to this one packet,(which was my last one and my hand was beginning to cramp up) I looked through every page and reread it toughly. But still no 'sign here'. Then the door opened and t was Yukino who came walking in.  
"Perfect timing. Just finish up that last one and we'll be ahead by 10 minuets."  
"That's the problem. I can't seem to find the signature spot."  
"Huh? Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I spent about ten minuets trying to find it."  
"Let me see."  
I handed it over to her and she frantically searched through the entire packet, not finding anything.  
"M-Maybe it's just an information packet. We'll just leave it on the side and see what happens."  
"Okay."  
She put it aside then she put her hands on the top of the desk and looked me hard in the eyes. (Authors Note: this is where all her troubles begin.)  
"Fujino, I wanted to know if you are going to run for student council president again. You can only run for two years, and as of right now you are on your third year. So it may be a possibility that you might be cut off and-."  
"Um Yukino?"  
"Yes Fujino?"  
"Can't we walk about that later? Right now we have to go to meet the principal right?"  
"Yes."  
"So we should continue on 'that' matter instead, not this one."  
She seemed stunned, but soon regained her senses and cleared her throat and showed me the way to the principal's office even though I already know where it is, she walked ahead of me like she was the one leading me the way. Soon we met up with Haruka and the rest and we got on with our 'little' council meeting. Little my ass. Took over more than half the school day! All we did was talk about one simple thing within those five hours. About the dance of course, but it was mainly about whom the top third years are and how to present the crowns and such. So we only talked for three long, boring hours of who it is (which ruined the surprise but I'm not telling you yet~) and then after that I was dragged across the entire school doing trying to find the sign up sheet since someone thought that it was funny to send the student council on a scavenger hunt. We checked on the cameras but all we saw was just a black figure and that was all. And yet they make the student council president instead of Haruka. I have stuff to do! Okay, lets see, so I went past the water fountain and turned at a forty-five degree angle and face the sun. How the hell can you go in a forty-five angle and still face the sun? Especially from my position. Either this person don't knows that or their just plain dumb. Okay, so I'm just going to go ahead and read the next thing to do.

Once you see the way, it will all be clear.

What? That's it! This really isn't no freaking advice! Okay Fujino, how about we sit down on something? I look behind me and I see the bench. I sit down on the bench and I took another look at the paper.  
"Once you see the way, it will all be clear."  
I said again, trying to think about it. Really, Haruka could do this better than me. I sighed and leaned back, looking up to the sky. Then came a strong gust of wind and it blew up my skirt, then as I went to keep it down, the paper flew out of my hands and I reached out for it. But it slipped from my fingers and fell into the water. Really, just great. This so really not how I wanted it. I groaned a bit then I looked into the fountain and instead of finding just one paper, but two. I reached in and found the band sign up paper and most of the names were written in pencil, the names came off. I sighed and there was one written in black marker that stood out. I lifted the paper, trying to make sure that it didn't rip. then I placed it on the bench and took a look at the name. I squinted real hard and looked real close.  
"The I-Ice Crystal?"  
That was the only one that was visible. I then put it down and looked up to the school building to find the student council room windows covered with curtains. Really, I thought that Haruka would be the one who be staring to make sure that I don't "screw it up". That girl really underestimates me. I picked up the wet paper and went back inside, and I stood in front of the door. As I went to turn the handle, I heard a low sound from behind the door.  
"Y-Yukino..."  
"H-Haruka!"  
I listened in even more, hearing gasps and pants. I backed away from the door, dropping the wet paper and ran away from the door. I just kept running and running, not caring where I went. And yet again as fate may have sealed my life, I ran into someone again. I fell hard and when I looked up it was Tomoe. Again. Why do I keep running into her all of a sudden?  
"Ara, h-hello Tomoe."  
"S-Shizuru. I'm sorry! Let me help you up."  
She outstretched a hand out and I grasped it as she helped pull me up.  
"Are you okay?"  
She asked, looking at me with a worried tone. I simply put on my best smile and just looked at her.  
"A- ahem. Yes. Actually-"  
Then the school beep rang, signaling that it was the end of school. Tomoe extended a Han in front of me with a smile.  
"How about we just head over to my place? We can talk more there."  
"Sure."  
I replied and followed her to her car, which wasn't so bad. It was a mustang, the color red was painted all over it. It seemed new, but she told me that it's been in her family for a while. Then as she was driving, she tried to make small talk with me.  
"I heard that Suzushiro had you go search for the missing paper."  
"How so you know that?"  
"My friend Miya was walking by your door and she overheard it. What kind of people do that to someone like you?"  
"Ah, well she is complicated after all."  
"So, did your memories come back?"  
That was the number one question that I did not want to hear. I honestly completely forgot all about it! I was so preoccupied in other things that I forgot all about it!  
"Shizuru?"  
"Huh? Oh, no, I haven't."  
"That's a shame to hear. But I really do hope that you get them back you know?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well we're here."  
She stopped and I looked ahead to see a apartment building, but a nice quality looking one.  
"I really don't like to live with my parents. So I am already off on my own you know?"  
"That's nice."  
This is not what I wanted!  
"Alright, follow me."  
"Sure."  
She parked the car and got out, as did I. It wasn't that much of a walk, and soon I was sitting on her couch while she was making tea for me. She had her papers out, which was mostly homework that she needed to finish. But other than that there was nothing else that worthy of looking at.  
"Here Shizuru. I'm not sure that you might like it. I don't have Jasmine, so will raspberry be okay?"  
"That's okay."  
"Good."  
She laid the cup down in front of me, insisting that I take a drink a she took the papers away that were lying on the table. I picked up the cup and soon I drank one gulp, then I couldn't remember a thing of what happened. Surely, something bad is bound to happen, and god do I not want to find out what.

Can anyone guess what is 'bound' to happen?


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I would like to thanks all the people who reviewed. And here is the long awaited chapter. **

**Disclainer; why must I repeat this? I don't own anything but myimagination.**

Chapter 6- The horrid Drug Part 2

The school bell rang and I was the first one out as always. But as I was one of the first, I saw what I thought that I would never see. Shizuru with Tomoe, smiling and grinning at each other like they have been friends for years! Damn you Tomoe! Just wait until I get my hands on you! I ran off to them, but a hand reached out and grabbed the hood of my jacket under my uniform and pulled me into the nearest restroom.

"What the hell!"

"Sorry Natsuki, but there is something that I have to talk to you about!"

"What is so important that you interrupted my saving Shizuru?!"

She sighed and crossed her arms under her big chest then looked at me with such a mad glare.

"Natsuki, this is even more important that that, but thanks to a certain dark greened haired girl, I found a little thing about Tomoe."

"And that makes me fell better because why?"

"It's not. But I know you're going to be mad when I tell you."

Mai stopped for a minute and took in a deep breath before talking again.

"Tomoe is the daughter of one of the most successful business companies that are in Japan. Also, her family is rivaling with the Fujino's for some other purposes."

"And this makes me mad because?"

"Because I'm stopping you from beating up Tomoe."

"MAI!"

I just- Ugh! I just ran off, then I saw them already getting into her red car and driving off. Damn! I quickly got on my bike and followed by keeping a distance. Hopefully they didn't notice me. I had to follow a hell of a long way until the car pulled in a apartment building, but it was good of quality. I have heard of this building before. Only the rich can afford this. No wonder. She's the daughter of a major company. Then they got off and I parked off on the street, locking up my bike and making sure that no one can try to run off with it. Then I ran I quick pursuit. I ran inside, trying to follow the nearest footsteps that were around. At least I got it on my first try. I barely saw the light color of her hair out of the corner of my eyes when the door closed. I stalked up to it, looking around to make sure that no one was around. The window was mostly covered, but I saw a small clear spot to look through. I looked through it, seeing Shizuru having small talk with her as she went off in the kitchen. I followed my sight to where Tomoe was, and I saw her open up a small white bag that held two pills and she put one in her tea, stirring the liquid around until it was gone. Damn that bitch! What the hell is she planning?! And why can't Shizuru see this?! I looked back to where she was, and for some odd reason she was looking at the scattered piled of paper on the coffee table. Nice. Really? Looking at the damn coffee table?! While she is to drug you?! I stood up, anger flaring in myself and I went up to the door when I hear someone clear their throat behind me. I froze and looked behind to see a quite chubby man, no hair, and dark brown eyes. He seemed like the security guard because of his outfit.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

He asked in a gruffly voice. I smiled sweetly and he stared at me hard. Hard like he was looking down on me.

"Um, yes. I would like if you could uh, ahem. If you could help me find a friend that I know. I know that she is with another person, but I don't know."

He leaned over, to where he was nearly inches away from my face then he scrunched up his fat face and turned around and walked off. I stood there, pondering about what he might do if I leave. But then, I heard something. I quickly ran back to the window and peered through it again. Damn you Tomoe!

Tomoe was quite pleased that Shizuru got drugged after the first drink, but it was a powerful drug.

"Come on Shizuru, lets get you ready for bed now."

She said in a sexy manner, but Shizuru couldn't hear anything at all. She could move, but most just blacked out. Tomoe moved Shizuru to the bed in the other room, making sure that she closed the door. She smiled as she placed herself on top of Shizuru. She started to unbutton her jacket, letting it fall gently on the floor as she put her hands at the helm of her shirt, then sliding it up to where her beasts where. Shizuru moaned out, Tomoe smiling and leaning down to kiss her. She pulled up her shirt, reveling a white lacy bra that Shizuru wore. Tomoe knew that she was almost there. All she needed to do was remove the rest, but at the same time she wanted to enjoy this. This may be her only chance, or the one to many others. She smiled as the thought of Shizuru making love to her bit she came back and unzipped her skirt. She was about to pull it down when a loud noise came about. She stopped then opened the door to see her door getting kicked and kicked until it fell off its hinges and there a pissed Natsuki was standing there. Tomoe's hopes fell as Natsuki stared straight at her.

"Where's Shizuru?"

She growled at Tomoe, hearing so much hate in her voice. But Tomoe simply put that aside and leaned on the wall, trying to look all 'cool' and she looked to Natsuki.

"How am I to know?"

"I saw you. I followed you here! I knew that she came with you, now where is she?!"

Tomoe threw her arms up in a defeated manner.

"I'm telling you the truth. I. Don't. Know."

She said without effort in concealing her anger.

"Now get the fuck out of my house or else I'll kick you the fuck out!"

"I'm not leaving without Shizuru. Simple as that."

Natsuki said, still not breaking contact with her rival. But soon Tomoe 'tisked' out in anger, turning her back on her.

"I have lost of 'homework' to do. Have to keep up my title so get the hell out. And put back my door."

Then she turned the door handle and walked back into the room, locking it and putting a desk up it. Natsuki growled out then she stood at the entrance of the broken door and ran up. She once was in the football team, so she could knock this down with one hit. She ran, pushing out she shoulder a bit and slammed into the hard wood, only able to make a dent as she held in her pain by biting down on her tongue. She fell on the floor, rolling side to side, holding her shoulder.

"Okay, maybe more than one."

She mumbled to herself as she stood back up. She looked around and saw couch. She went over and got the biggest pillow there was, put it on her shoulder, then she ran up repeatedly, making the door cave in and in, until she hit the desk. She yelped out in pain, but then she got a peak. There was scattered clothes on the floor, the uniform she saw wasn't like the normal orange, it was a tan and black skirt. And that motivated Natsuki even more. With one more, she pushed aside the desk to get one arm though. With all her strength, she was able to push it away, then running in and yanking Tomoe away from her, whom was in nothing but her underwear and bra.

"This is for Shizuru."

She punched her hard, then a other and another to where she became knocked out from all the hits. Finally as she threw her on the ground after she was satisfied, looking over to Shizuru and quickly putting her clothes on.

I put her arm around my shoulder and used my weight to support her, and she was just nodding her head away. Quickly I left the place before that gay guy comes back. But really, Shizuru knew what this girl was up to. And yet she went along with it. Sometimes, it makes me wonder what really goes on in this twisted mind of Shizuru. We made it out and I was really dragging her when I started thinking about how am I to watch her on my bike? If she's like this, she could fall over and get hurt, really hurt. But soon I felt someone blowing on my ear, then I looked back to see Shizuru, who was looking drunk. This is not good.

"Ara, ara, where is my Natsuki taking me?"

Just hearing her call me hers again, oh it just sounded so great that I forgot what she was saying.

"Ara, is it a surprise?"

"ah, um y-yeah."

I said uneasily, then I let go of her, but kept a close eye on her. When we reached my bike, I got on and she wrapped her arms around my waist very tightly. I turned it on, pretending to ignore the soft breathing that was on my neck. God, it was a turn on. I kicked the stand up and we drove off, and every now and then I had to fend off her 'wondering' hands from reaching the wrong places. After what seemed like a long drive to my apartment, I helped her off and just sighed when she fell over, holing on by my skirt. I held out a hand and dragged her inside. I laid her down on my couch as I went to get her some water. I went back in and found her asleep, snuggling with a pillow. I smiled and laid the cup on a coaster and knelt down to where I was face to face with hers. I pushed aside her bangs and planted a kiss on her forehead then as I started to get up and turn around, a hand came and grabbed my wrist, getting my attention. I looked back to see Shizuru, fully awake with a sly grin on her face.

"Ara, where is my Natsuki going?"

I tensed up a bit, looking at her speechless as she just smiled and pulled on my wrist to where we were only millimeters from each others faces. Then she leaned in and kissed me, a daunting kiss that I never knew of. I got lost in it, almost forgetting what had happened earlier. I broke the kiss, turning away from her, holding my head.

"No! I shouldn't! Not when she's like this!"

I started to mentally yell at myself, shaking my head to and fro. But then a pair of strong arms wrapped around my neck softly, then a head next to ear.

"Shhh my Natsuki. Everything will be alight. Just... Leave it all to me."

She said in a very slow manner, whispering as her Ames moved slowly away from my neck. One went in my shirt, while the other was making its way into my skirt.

"S-Shizuru!"

"Ara, my Natsuki has forgotten how longs its been without you, and the more that I think about it, the more I want you."

"What? Is her memory locked up and only reveled while she's drunk?!"

I thought back as I gasped out. Her hand made it into my laced underwear, moving up and down, teasing me as her other hand was playing with my nipple. She licked my neck, as I moaned out. God, not now! I can't control myself any longer! No! I-I must fight this! Give me the strength to overcome this!

"Ah!"

Or not. And that's how we ended up in this... what should I call it? Predicament? Yeah I thinks that good enough.

"Uh, I-it's not what you think. O-or maybe it is?"

I tried to reason with her, but I couldn't get a response from her. All I got was, "I'm going to get in the shower."

And then she kept the covers close to her as she walked away. This is not how I wanted it to come out, fuck! I don't even doubt that Tomoe would be more happier if she woke up with her. But what the hell am i saying? I stopped her from getting raped from that green haired bitch, but she became drunk, got horny from that green bitch, then this is how it all happened. Just how I wanted this to start out. I put on a clean set of undergarments and I wore black and white camo pants with a white top and suspenders with black converse. Then my phone rang and I looked at the collar ID to see that it was Mai calling. I stepped I to the kitchen and sneered at her call.

"What do you want?"

"Woah! Someone must have woke on the wrong side of the bed."

"Tell me about it. I'm kinda busy right now, so what do you want?"

"Well excuse me! Anyways, since we signed up for that band thing, I was thinking that we should get together and practice. So I need you to get Shizuru."

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? It can't be that bad."

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?"

I hesitated, but then Shizuru came walking out, a towel wrapped around her and she had her eyes closed.

"Say Natsuki, what was that?"

"N-Nothing!"

I said almost too quick, and I felt my voice tense up and I could tell that Mai heard it.

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing!"

"Natsuki, who are you talking to?"

Damn it!

"Oh. Then I'll see you later then."

"Mai! I-It's not like that!"

But the phone call ended, and I swear I could see the smug look Mai would be having right now.

"Say Natsuki."

"Yeah?"

"I would like to rejoin the band."

"What?"

She's not joking by it, just giving off a sly smile as she waited for my response.

"okay. Let me call Mai."

Now this is certainly too much.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry it took a while to post up the next chapter. I had writers block and finally I broke through for a little bit. The songs are ****_World's End Dance Hall by Hatsune Miku and Megurine luka_****. I think I spelled her name right. And the last one is ****_Disgusting by Miranda Cossgrove_****. And there it is! Please R&R, it give me my motivation. and as always, I do no own anything but my imagination. :)**

**_WK_**

Chapter 7- wait, what?!  
_

"Wait, what?"  
"I would like to rejoin the band."  
"A-Are you sure? I mean your not one but curious about what happened?"  
"I have a hunch about what happened, starting with Tomoe, but still. There is something that has to be done."  
"And that is?"  
"My father told me something that changed everything about this. So I have to investigate."  
"Investigate what?"  
"That the person who had tried to kill me could be in the band."  
"H-How can you be so sure?"  
"I have a strong feeling about it."  
Then she couldn't reply. She stayed silent, looking away with her hand covering her mouth. Then she let her hand fall to the side of her then she closed her eyes as her hands turned into a fist.  
"F-Fine. But how am I to explain it to her?"  
"Just make something up. That normally worked for you right?"  
"W-What? Grr! Fine. Wait here."  
Natsuki pulled out her phone again and walked away, dialing Mai. I laid back on the bed. Looking up to the ceiling and I began to think about what happened. Somehow, I was with Tomoe, but once I drank the tea she had, I blacked out. But then I didn't wake up with her, but instead Natsuki, so that means she took me from Tomoe. But in the end, it came out differently. I sat back up, still thinking when I looked over on the small table beside the bed and saw a sheet of paper. I stood up and walked over to it, picking it up to find out that it has lyrics. I cocked an eyebrow at seeing this, but I began to read it to myself, it doesn't fit her one bit. Natsuki came walking in, a hand around her neck and a defeated look on her face, but once she saw the paper I was holding, her face lit up like a light, a dark shade of red. Now this is amusing.  
"Oi! Y-You shouldn't be going through others stuff without permission!"  
"Then how about you tell me why it was lying right where I could see it?"  
"A-it-I simply forgot to put it away."  
She quickly came up and snatched it away from me, holding it close to her chest.  
"S-So, you read it?"  
"Yes, but in my opinion it doesn't suit you."  
"Of course it don't. It's originally yours."  
"What?"  
"You wrote this before the incident and I went through and edited a few parts."  
I didn't know how to reply, I was just shocked. Then Natsuki's phone rang. Thankfully. I didn't know how to respond in a situation like that. She answered the phone and soon we both heard a very familiar and loud voice come yelling from the phone.  
"WHAT NOW?!"  
I saw her wince, looking away from the phone.  
"Mai, calm down!"  
She somewhat yelled at her, getting the other person to be able to shut up. She took in a deep breath before talking to Mai.  
"Look, Mai. There is something that I have to discuss with you."  
"Can it wait?"  
"No it cannot. It is something that you would very much like to hear."  
"Alright? I'm waiting?"  
"So I'm gonna cut to the chase. Shizuru wants to join back in the band."  
"What?!"  
I heard small bits of joy in her voice as she yelled out.  
"T-That's great!"  
"Yeah. So looks like I'll be meeting you in the end."  
"That's even better. Meet us at the usual. And please do hurry."  
Then the phone was cut off and she closed it and put it in her pocket then turned to face me.  
"Shizuru, we should get going. It's not nice to keep your peers waiting."  
"Since when do you care about others?"  
I asked right out of the blue, slightly shocking me. Natsuki tool a quick glance, adding a raised eyebrow for effect. I just shrugged my shoulders then she started walking off. I stood up and followed after her.  
"Here, don't forget to wear your helmet. Never know what is to be coming your way."  
I held the dark purple helmet as she donned on hers and lifted her leg over and settled herself comfortably on the motorcycle. I did the same, but instead holding onto her waist as she drove off. Th wind felt nice against my body. It made me relax a bit. After all thy had happened, I don't know how I could really respond to all of this. But my train of thoughts ended when she nudged me.  
"'Zuru, we're here."  
I cocked an eyebrows under the hemerocallis but quickly shrugged it off as I took it off. I met up with Mai, who beckoned us over. Mao was there, her arms crossed her chest and with a pout on her face.  
"Shizuru! So glad that you changed your mind."  
I simply nodded my head and sat across from them. We sat by the window, a four chaired table. Natsuki pulled the chair and sat next to me, with a dissatisfied look on her face.  
"So, what are we really doing here?"  
She asked, anger in her voice.  
"Oh come on Natsuki! We have to start practicing again. It's been over half a year now. And since we got Shizuru back, we don't have to look for another singer!"  
Now this took me back a bit. So if I hadn't wanted to come back, they were going to have to find another singer and give up on me? That's quite a shocker.  
"So, Nao. Care to join us or am I going to have to force it?"  
"Fine, I'll join."  
She mumbled.  
"Good, as you may know, we entered the contest. Surely this could be something doing well. As a start off of course."  
"Yeah, we all get that. But do we even have a place to practice?"  
"How about your apartment? You recently moved out of the dorms and that could be a start."  
"No! It was because of you that I moved out! Kicking me out, then saying pack your bags and throwing out all my stuff in boxes!"  
"Well, you kept coming back late and getting in trouble and that disrupted my beauty sleep."  
"What beauty sleep? Surely it didn't work on you."  
Nao said, making the girl blush.  
"Shut up!"  
she took in a deep breath before she regained her composure.  
"So, all that want to go to Natsuki's, raise your hand."  
Nao, Mai, then me raised out hands.  
"All opposed?"  
Then it was Natsuki herself against us three.  
"Suck it up Nat. We're coming over!"  
Mai said with enthusiasm as she stood up and began to walk out the cafe. Nao followed and with a groan Natsuki followed. I rode with her, back to her apartment as the other two took a cab. We made it before them, so Natsuki asked me to help her clean up the place, or tidy up. I made sure that there was no more music sheets scattered around the coffee table, then put it in the bedroom. Natsuki came walking out with a black guitar case, and she settled it down comfortably next to where she sat. I sat to too far from her, then the doorbell rang and I answered it. At first it was Mai who showed up, holding a black guitar case like Natsuki's. the last one to arrive was Nao, who had more than one case.  
"Man, it's trouble some carrying all this junk just to play drums."  
She hauled it all in and we were all in her living room, all with nothing to say until Mai that is.  
"So, what song should we play for the tryouts?"  
"How about what outfits? Ever since the incident, we haven't been in public and if we show up out of the blue, the press will be all over us!"  
"She does have a point."  
Natsuki responded to what Nao had said. I listened to them, not sure of there this practice is heading.  
"Alright. Do we go back to our old names, or make up new ones?"  
Mai asked with boredom.  
"I would like to stick with our old ones. I don't want to go looking for another name. It took us over two weeks to find those. We already changed the band name anyways."  
Natsuki said angry like.  
"I know huh mutt? I do like the name Juliet."  
"What do you say Mai, or should I say Fire Ruby?"  
"You're one to talk Duran."  
"Hey, I like it so don't judge."  
"I should be saying the same thing to you."  
While the two, then three were off arguing away, the sound of my name, I could faintly hear it. A V, but the more I tried to listen for it, the more disoriented it became. I closed my eyes, listening to my name when the raspy voice cake back.  
Viola.  
"Vi~o~la."  
I said the name slowly, adjusting to it when I looked up, everyone else was staring at me.  
"What?"  
"What do you know? She remembered her own name!"  
Nao said, pointing a finger right at me.  
"Nao! It's not nice to point!"  
"Fine mom!"  
"I'm not mom!"  
"But you act so much like one! Am I right Natsuki?"  
I saw the colbalt haired woman stiffen up as she chuckled nervously under the gaze of Mai.  
"Um, so Shizuru! You remembered your name! W-What else did you remember?"  
"Hm? Not much."  
She brushed off the question, and lucky Mai let it go. After a few more argues, we all got into order.  
"Alright then! We should start. So, how about you pick a song Nao?"  
"Why me?"  
"If I recall, you were the one who like to keep all the music sheets to yourself before we practiced."  
"Oh. You remembered that?"  
"Nao!"  
"Fine! Um how about, worlds end dance hall?"  
"Shizuru, do you remember the lyrics?"  
"I think so."  
I took another though but I was handed a music sheet. I looked up to see Natsuki with a slight blush handing it to me.  
"It's you know, just in case you forgot about it."  
I smiled sweetly at her.  
"Thank you."  
She nodded her head and they all began to set up their instruments while I overlooked the lyrics. I could remember how I came to this song. How it all started with a dance that was so boring that I write the entire thing on a napkin, showing Natsuki. I remember that it was around the third quarter, they had a dance and the DJ was so boring that was when I knew never to let Haruka ever choose the DJ ever again.  
"Hey Shizuru, are you ready?"  
Natsuki asked, her blue and white striped guitar all ready in place. I nodded my head and left the paper on the couch. I saw the mic stand and there was my white microphone, it seemed as if it was waiting for me. I held the microphone as Natuki strikes the first chord. Then she kept striking and strumming, I waited a full minute before I joined in.

_**"At the boundary lines mixes with jokes,  
A little further ahead of the stairs, there is nothing good thee at all, huh?  
Shall I try to guide you instead?**_

_**Are you going to dance terribly  
And stumble on the top of the altar?  
I'm pretty sure people will be dazzled senseless, though,  
So what do you say, together right here!**_

_**The high pitched voice has filled up this room,  
Swirling around some disgusted meanings.  
Of course there is nothing good at all,  
Now lets scream it out with all of our strength!**_

_**"The meaning tied to those short phrases,  
The reason for hating someone you've never met,  
No matter how hard I look, I can't find them.**_

_**Getting angry despite being shy.  
Laughing with head lowered  
They are all, in any case boring!"**_

_**Shall we dance with done hop steps?  
Lets go "one, two", in a small corner of this world.  
Enjoy fully this dizzy feeling of this worlds end.**_

_**Seems like soon this feeling will suddenly vanish,  
So lets prepare this next instant moment.**_

_**Spinning, spinning, spinning, spinning  
As we became intoxicated by this spinning world.  
The empty space is only for the bystanders.  
A race to get on the the crowded last train.**_

_**"These is nothing good at all.  
So wanna try to guide me instead?"  
Somehow it feels different from normal.  
I'll try to believe in fate's pranks  
That terrible stumbling dance,  
Yes, lets make make fun of it as muck as we like!**_

_**"The meaning in boring repeating the same moves,  
The reason for stepping according to beats,  
No matter how hard you look, you won't find them!  
Dancing when sad,  
Laughing when wanting to cry,  
Those kinds of willfulness are really tiring!"**_

_**Shall we sing some sense out of the pop music?  
Before the world starts to frown on us,  
Please release that attention-grabbing heartbeat.  
I can still remember it clearly.**_

_**What a gorgeous view we have here!  
The scenery I have seen from here  
Must have no changed a bit,  
So I'll just crawl on the withered ground**_

_**Shall we dance with hipsters?  
Lear go "one two" in the small corner of this world.  
Enjoy this dizzy feeling  
Of this worlds end.**_

_**Seems fully this dizzy feeling of the worlds end.  
Seems like soon this feeling will suddenly vanish,  
So lets preserve this next instant moment.  
"Farewell and take care"  
I utter to this ending world."**_

Then it was just them who was left. Natsuki left it with an erie note to fade away with. After that I was quiet, and I just stood there until a hand came on my shoulder.  
"That was great! Shi- I mean Viola."  
It was Mai, who had a big happy face, her eyes gleaming with pride. Which I think is too much.  
"Alright, back off boob monster."  
Natsuki said, pushing her off me.  
"Says the Ice Queen."  
"Better than having all the boys look."  
She said, which made Mai blush a bit before clearing her throat.  
"So, even still we need to continue practicing, for all of us haven't played in a while I bet."  
she said while staring at Natsuki.  
"Okay! Natsuki's next!"  
And that's how my day started, and ended. Natsuki dropped me off before the gates of my house, and I when I walked in, I was bombarded with a bunch of questions.  
"Where have you been? Do you know what time it is? And I haven't seen you since yesterday morning! I was afraid you got kidnapped!"  
"Relax father. I was spending some time with my friends."  
"Who are these friends?"  
Okay, if I say Natsuki, then he know something is up. I quests that I have to use her name.  
"It was Tomoe."  
"Oh? Well I'm sorry for questioning you. Run along to bed now. It's Sunday, and I have another meeting about that job. I don't know if I passed or not. But until then."  
He patted me on the head and walked away. My voice felt so rugged and dry. I went into the kitchen and got a bottled water and opened up the lid was I headed upstairs. I took in a drink, and more and more. Feeling the rush of the cold liquid running inside my dry throat. I was inside my room, holding the now empty bottle. I tossed it into the trash can, but then I reached in my pocket and pulled out a music sheet. It was folded multiple times, but I unfolded it. It was the exact sheet that Natsuki said was partly mine. Well, if it is then I have a right to take it. Am I not right? It is my lyrics, but if only I could remember how I came to this. Some are confusing. But even so, I have a right! I locked the door and I began to sing it softly, to where my father could not hear.

_**"My heart booms  
At the speed of light  
But the exit sign's  
Always on my mind  
Always in my sight  
I can say that I  
Really want to stay  
But the devil inside  
Always wins the fight  
Always gets his way**_

_**Jump out the window  
Gotta get out on the highway  
When things are getting too attached  
I need an escape  
I'm seeing stars and there is  
Nothing more that I hate  
Baby, there's something that I gotta say**_

_**It's disgusting how I love you  
I can't take it, I should hate you  
Cause you're messing up my name  
Gotta walk my talk, my fame  
But I just wanna touch your face  
It's disgusting  
It's disgusting how you changed me  
From a bandit to a baby  
Think I might gotta change my name  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame  
Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting**_

_**My mind blinks  
Like a traffic light  
It's green and red  
And stop and go  
Changing all the time  
And it makes me scared  
That I haven't left  
And I'm still right here  
More, more, more or less**_

_**Jump out in traffic  
Yeah, I gotta go my own way  
My heart is slipping, too intense  
I need an escape  
I'm seeing stars and there is  
Nothing more that I hate  
Baby, there's something that I gotta say**_

_**It's disgusting how I love you  
I can't take it, I should hate you  
Cause you're messing up my name  
Gotta walk my talk, my fame  
But I just wanna touch your face  
It's disgusting  
It's disgusting how you changed me  
From a bandit to a baby  
Think I might gotta change my name  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame  
Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting**_

_**Chapter by chapter  
I'm falling faster and faster  
Becoming manic, the magic  
It's so romantic, I panic oh  
Hit the eject button but  
It must be stuck, something's up  
I'm drifting out  
Right over the brink, baby**_

_**It's disgusting how I love you  
I can't take it, I should hate you  
Cause you're messing up my name  
Gotta walk my talk, my fame  
But I just wanna touch your face  
It's disgusting  
It's disgusting how you changed me  
From a bandit to a baby  
Think I might gotta change my name  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame  
Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting  
Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting"**_

I looked back at it, feeling my throat clench up, then I out the paper down as I unlocked my door and went down for another bottled water. It really makes me wonder, what was I feeling when I first wrote it. It sounds like hate, mixed with love. But it's not like it will automatically come back to me. And Natsuki said herself that she rewrote it, so who knows? I walked back up into my room, seeing that it was now 11. I finished my water and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8-Okay Get In Order!

Chapter 8- Okay! Get in order!

**Okay, I have no excuse but my other story, "It all started with her" is my baby right now. Even though I haven't posted another chap in a while. Anyways, this chapter is kinda long, mainly because of the lyrics. I don't own Secret Garden by Hatsune Miku, Johnny's Revenge by Crown The Empire, and Rolling Girl, which is also by Hatsune Miku. I really had a hard time trying to figure out which songs I should use for this or that, but I narrowed it down with these four. Review, because I lost my motivation for this story. Hope to see another chapter! (=^^=)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My-Hime or anything from sunrise. **

**WK **  
_

Natsuki  
Ever since that stupid single band practice, Mai has gone overboard, trying to act like she's the one in control and ordering us around.  
"Okay! Now, Nao. Your drumming is off. What is wrong with you?! And Natsuki! You are strumming to late! What is this?! Preschool?!"  
"Sorry mom."  
Nao said, mumbling and walking away.  
"Nao! Get back over here!"  
"Why? So I can continue to get yelled at? No way!"  
Nao yelled. Crossing her arms and turning away from Mai.  
"This was so much easier when Shizuru was in control."  
Mai said, sitting down into the couch.  
"Yeah, unlike her you can't even get anyone to cooperate with you."  
"Shut it."  
"Nice one mutt."  
The the door opened and Shizuru came walking in wearing causal clothing. She sat next to Mai, and Nao walked away into the kitchen. I sat up and reached over and picked up my guitar, trying to see if it was tuned correctly or not. It's been like this for the past hours. We have hardly done anything. And with the tryouts in the next hour, how is this going to turn out? She can only be here for so long before she has to go and run back to the school and take her opinion and crap like that. I swear that this day is never going to bet better.  
"Ah, I came here to remind you that the time has changed."  
And what did I say?  
"What?!"  
Mai yelled, making Shizuru slightly flinch.  
"Ah, well Haruka has something that she has to do and we really can't just leave one person out, so she decided to so it earlier. Which is in thirty minuets. So I only came by to say that. So I have to get going."  
And then she stood up and left. Once the door closed, Mai was the first.  
"There is no way we are going to win."  
"With an attitude like that, then yeah."  
Nao said while she came back with a bottled water. She sat down on her stool and looked at us with anger in her lime green eyes as we all had no clue on what we are going to do now.  
"Well, this is just fucking great."  
Nao said before she tossed her bottle at the wall. I glared at her.  
"What are we suppose to do now? Oh I know! How about we drop out of the contest? Since we cant put on a fucking performance!"  
"Nao! Geeze! Don't give up hope yet!"  
Mai yelled. This is going to be one of the longest thirty minuets ever.

**Shizuru P.O.V**

Once I left, I headed back home. I had to change into something more 'casual' according to Haruka. Which was the school uniform. Knowing her. I made my way back to the school, and there I saw Yukino and Haruka waiting for me.

Haruka was staring at me, her purple eyes sending daggers my way. And Yukino, she was looking the other way. "Hello. Should we get going?"

"About time Bubezuke." Haruka remarked before walking with Yukino into the auditorium. I just nodded my head and followed them in and I sat in beside them. Reito was string on the end, and as always, he had a cup of tea in his hands. "Shizuru! Have you tried this tea? It's really good."

He said as he raised the cup in my direction. I simply raised my hands and shook my head. "No, but maybe later." He only nodded his head as she took a sip of his tea and I looked back to the stage. There was a drum set, along with a regular guitar and bass, then a microphone. The regular four member band set, and if they needed more the school has more.

Then Reito stood up. "Okay, it should be time for all of the band that have tried out to show, so if you don't mind I'll be back. I have to check and see if any are around." He said as he held a bag of straws and was already leaving. I just softly sighed and leaned back into the chair. I wonder how it will go, knowing how those guys were at practice.

A small part of me doubts them, but then again, they all are quite reliable at some times. And I said some times. Especially that Nao person. She just avoids me sometimes, except for band practice. She's always jittery and had a bad attitude towards me. I wonder if I did something to her before I lost my memory?

I leaned on the table and started to try to go though and see if I could remember anything about Nao. "Bubezuke? What are you doing?" I snapped out of it and turned and saw Haruka looking at me with confusion in her dark violet eyes. I softly laughed before leaning back. "Ara, no, no it's nothing Haruka."

I caught myself way to late as I realized I actually said that. I sighed as I leaned back. Is this really going to work? "Sorry to keep you all waiting, apparently some of the bands have dropped out, so there are only five so far." He said while holding a piece of paper in his hands before giving it to me.

I took the paper from his hands and started to look at the band names and the band members. There was 'Queen Mashiro and the Otomes'. Huh. Kind of an... odd name for that. Then I looked at the next name. 'The silver howling wolf'. Is this the new name? Then there was one called 'no name can defy this'. Okay. I will say this. These names are clearly not band material. I don't even want to look at the last two of them.

I softly sighed and put the paper on the table, my chin resting on my palm as I stared at the empty stage with boredom. "This is taking too long! It's nut our flames that they can't be on tyme!"

"Haruka, it's not, fault, and time, spelled with an I, not a Y." Yukino said as she shook her head and started writing on her clipboard. I sighed again, Reito taking his seat beside me as the lights dimmed down. "Who's going first again?" Reito asked, making Haruka smirk. "They all drew straws, but one didn't show. The longest ones go first, the shorted ones last." She said proudly as she crossed her arms across her chest. "H-Haruka, isn't it that other way?" Yukino asked, not breaking contact with her clipboard. "What?!"

"Shh! Here comes the first." Reito said as I looked up. There stood a short girl, three taller girls behind her. The shortest of the all had a light lavender colored hair, white highlights mixed in as she smirked before grabbing the microphone. "Hello Student Council! We are Queen Mashiro and the otomes!" She said as the three quickly got into place.

The one with the brown twin braids was behind the drum set, twirling the drum sticks with her fingers as she waited. The blonde girl with quite a large bust was holding the bass guitar, adjusting the strap from being to tight around her chest. Then the last one was holding the guitar in her hands, looking at all the details with a bored face. Then the lavender girl soon spoke into the microphone, this time with a grin on her face. "Alright then! One two three!" She screamed as the three soon started to play.

_"Your greetings surprise me_  
_Just by looking at you_  
_Unspeakable secrets are being born_

_I whisper on the soft wind_  
_Please, let me bloom_  
_If you would notice me, I'll be a flower_

_I want to sway lightly_  
_With a new fragrance_  
_If something will begin, it'll be an incredible season_  
_Change... change..._  
_The colors that came across_  
_Faintly fleeting, it's painful but will soon go away_  
_And then... and then..._  
_The song of love flows again_  
_The spring can't come_  
_Since it can't, I'm innocent_

_The gentle waking_  
_In the country you sleep with_  
_Where we made a special promise_  
_The blue sky is just right_  
_Tell to my heart_  
_So I could hide my unending sigh_  
_I want to melt freely_  
_With a new feeling_  
_Something is going to start, I don't know but it's fine_

_Tomorrow... tomorrow..._  
_Someday, someone's hidden puzzle_  
_I want to unravel it, while feelings are still warm inside_  
_That is... that is..._  
_I can feel it, the same dream_  
_If I'll play in the spring_  
_While playing, I'll be waiting for you"_

Then she finished it off, panting as we clapped. "A-Ara. Thank you for that brilliant performance." I said as I heard myself say that word again. They all seemed pleased, running off as we voted on them. "What do you think?" Haruka said with displeasure as Yukino looked up. "I-It was okay, but the beat was off a little and we really don't need that type of music at a dance anyways." I said as the rest nodded in agreement. "Okay! Next!" Reito yelled out as the second band came walking out, three girls with red scarves on their right arms. The tallest one stood forward, brushing back her green lopsided hair. I immediately scowled. She flashed a smile in my direction, and I looked away. "Hello! We are the red scarves!" That was all she said before the rest of her group got into position.

She held the guitar in her hands, the microphone in front of her as the light brunette went to bass, and the red emo ponytailed haired girl went to the drums. Then she smirked as the brunette stood in front of a microphone, waiting for the next move.

(A.N: Italics will be Tomoe, Bold will be Miya.)

**"Ha ha ha ha**  
**Oh well look what we have here boys**  
**Everybody give a warm welcome to**  
**Johnny!**  
**Ha ha, what do you say we show Johnny a thing or two about what it's like to die**.

_How could this really have happened_  
_One second life was looking up_  
_The next I'm on my way down_

_I thought my story had ended._  
_But if this hell is where I'm trapped_  
_Then I will seek my revenge_

**I've come for**  
**Blood blood blood**  
**And I'm not leaving till I**  
**Have your heart**  
**You're going to pay for all that you have**  
**Done done done**  
**I'll feel alive when I have**  
**Blood, your blood (Blood, your blood)**  
**Because revenge is all I haven't lost**

_You thought I was through_  
_You may have killed me but now I'll come for you_

_You thought I was through?_  
_Well that was far from your first mistake..._

_I have a twisted mind_  
_And I have seen your fate_  
_You think the end is close for you_  
_When really, you're fucking late._  
_Your reign is over_

_There's no forgiveness_  
_There's no forgiveness for all that you've done._

**I've come for**  
**Blood blood blood**  
**And I'm not leaving till I**  
**Have your heart**  
**You're going to pay for all that you have**  
**Done done done**  
**I'll feel alive when I have**  
**Blood, your blood** _(Blood, your blood)_

**Because Revenge is all I haven't lost**  
**You've taken everything I've ever loved**  
**So give me blood blood blood**  
**I'll feel alive when I have blood**  
**Your blood** (_your blood)_  
**I want it all**_(__I want it all)_

**See the way**  
**Your blood spills on the ground**

**But then before my eyes**  
**He turned into a man...**  
**I've been fooled again**  
**I've been fooled again**

_You are just a slave..._  
_You've done your bed, deep down inside of your grave._  
_Now sleep, you will sleep_  
_For eternity, for eternity_

**I've come for**  
**Blood blood blood**  
**And I'm not leaving till I**  
**Have your heart**  
**You're going to pay for all that you have**  
**Done done done**  
**I'll feel alive when I have**  
**Blood, your blood** (_blood, your blood)_

**Because revenge is all I haven't lost**  
**You've taken everything I've ever loved**  
**So give me**  
**Blood blood blood**  
**I'll feel alive when I have**  
**Blood, your blood** (_blood, your blood!_  
_I want it all!)"_

Then she finished, and we all just stared at her. Eyes wide and shocked. She had that cocky grin, aimed at me and me only, the incident from before completely gone in her opinion. I gritted my teeth as I quickly regained my posture, snapping the rest out of their trance. "My, that was a, very unusual performance."

"Very unusual indeed. But thank you." Reito said as Tomoe bowed and took off, the other two in tow as we all knew what to say. "Her band is off the lost, no questions raked." Haruka said as she looked over to Yukino who just sighed. "Okay, who's next?" Reito asked as another band came walking in. Their heads held high and the one in the middle stepped forward, pushing her glasses up her nose as she pushed back a loose dull red strand of hair out of her face. "Hello, I am Irina Woods, band leader of 'no name can defy this' and I hope you enjoy this song." She said as the rest of her band members got into position, and she held the microphone oh her right hand.

_"Rolling Girl always looked at unreachable dreams_  
_Making a fuss if you got inside her head and disturbed, disturbed._

_No problem. Was murmured, but weren't those words lost?_  
_Fail again, fail again._  
_After ending your search for mistakes, it spins again!_

_Once more, once more._  
_I'll also roll today,_  
_That girl says, that girl says,_  
_Playing her words with meaning_

_Are you better now?_  
_It's still a ways off, I still don't see the point. I'm gonna stop my breathing, now._

_Rolling Girl is at the end of the ruins, beyond unreachable colors_  
_Overlapping voices with voices and blending, blending._

_No problem. Was murmured, but those words were lost._  
_How are you going to turn out good?_  
_Even the hill tempting me is making mistakes now._

_Once more, once more._  
_Somehow I'm rolling._  
_That girl said, That girl said_  
_Repeating silent words with meaning_

_Are you better now?_  
_Just a bit more, and you'll see something soon. I'm gonna stop my breathing, now._

_Once more, once more._  
_I'll also roll today,_  
_That girl says, that girl says,_  
_Playing her words with a smile_

_Are you better now? It's okay now. Let's go, you must be tired as well, right?_  
_I wanna stop my breathing, now."_

Another mental sigh as we failed to find a band with the right tempo we need. This time it was too fast, and with the dance coming up, we have to pick one out of these five. Another band on the no list. "There are two more right?" I asked, and Reito shrugged. "I think one of them dropped out or so I heard, and the last one hasn't been seen. So I really don't know what else to say but call it-"

"Wait!" I heard a husky voice yell out, all of us snapping to the stage to see a black haired girl, emerald eyes tainted with a dark blue color, making it shine brightly as she then held her breath. 'U-Um. My ba-band is on their way. J-Just give them five more minuets?" She asked, and I turned to see the others, who just shrugged. "Alright." I said and she rushed off as Reito put his thinking face on. "Who were those guys again? If I remember, they were..." He trailed off, thinking hard into his own thoughts as I looked at the five bands. We already took off three, so this one has to be Natsuki right?

I think, but she don't seem very like Natsuki. "Aha! I remember!" Reito said as I turned to face him. "They are The Four Chefs!" What?

He said while smiling. Four Chefs? What ht whelk kind of a name- no, just screw it. "T-Then who is The silver howling wolf?" I asked, and he just shook his head. "Can't say that I don't know about that one. But I knew one of the band members very well." He said as a sly smile crept on his face. Then the girl stepped out, this time a boy with dark green hair and dull red eyes followed her, then another boy with dull orange hair and light blue eyes came out, and I started to question this. The green haired one stopped and looked back, a glare on his face as he yelled. "Oi! Nagi! Get out here!" He yelled, his vice slightly feminine.

"Fine!" Came the voice, and a boy with very light blue hair and light pink eyes came out, a guitar on his back. With a scowl on his face he turned and stood by everyone else. Them the girl stepped forward, a smile as she tilted her head at a slight 45 degree angle. "Hi! We are the four Chefs! Let me introduce ourselves. I am Akira's older sister, Amai which I am the vocalist, and this is Akria, the drummer. And standing beside her is Takumi, out bassist and our guitarist Nagi!" She said happily as he just sighed she then went after the microphone. Then Akira started to make out a fast beat, Nagi joining in as Takumi was following them. Then Amai took in a deep breath as the music got faster.

_"The environment in my brain woke up from the dream where I was filled with fortune,_  
_and got invaded by this strange thing called love, and since then..._  
_One can hardly hold a capacity that can control the environment in their heart_  
_that hopelessly got split into two, so that's why..._  
_Inside the words that throws out those typically ambiguous and innocent arguments_  
_based on emotion,_  
_"life" longs for an eyeball that can somehow confirm where we presently stand._  
_Everyday which is filled with "why"-this then that then good bye baby._  
_Realism and escapism, my heart holds them both, and they lie closly together._  
_I ask to my flipped self, "Isn't there any star lying somewhere?"_  
_I drag around my questions answered by myself, answered by others,_  
_other's questions answered by me and aaaaaaaaah_  
_I just touched due to instinct, but there's nothing I really want to say,_  
_it hurts, so please touch me, breathing hard, we feel like we could rise up the sky―_  
_This way and that, driven to the wall, there's no help―_  
_just dive towards that side right away._  
_Ah, let's just get crazy about each other for now―_  
_Diaphragm getting stretched―_  
_Blown off by the powerful taste―_  
_―face and back of candid selves._  
_Bind the other menacingly―_  
_Cover up their retina―_  
_Ah, just go ahead and get crazy about each other!_  
_I want you with me, with me now, I wan't you not, NOT I said!_  
_The environment in my brain woke up from the dream where I was filled with distress,_  
_and got invaded by this strange thing called love, and since then..._  
_One can't just simply put a limiter to control the environment in their heart_  
_that got split completely into two, so that's why..._  
_Most are pregnant with egos that scatter disaster of ambiguous innocence,_  
_and they somehow found the word that confirmed where they presently stand._  
_Everyday which is filled with "why"-this then that then good bye baby._  
_Realism and escapism, my heart holds them both, and they lie closly together._  
_I ask to my flipped self, "Isn't there any star lying somewhere?"_  
_I drag around my questions answered by myself, answered by others,_  
_other's questions answered by me and aaaaaaaaah_  
_I just touched due to instinct, but there's nothing I really want to say,_  
_it hurts, so please touch me, breathing hard, we feel like we could rise up the sky―_  
_This way and that, driven to the wall, there's no help―_  
_just dive towards that side right away!_  
_Hating you blindly―_  
_Making plans for today with others on purpose―_  
_Making you beg me―_  
_Wait for the back side of candid self!_  
_I allure you suggestively―_  
_I sing out impulsively―_  
_Ah, just go ahead and get crazy about each other!_  
_Generally, no, love._  
_Ah, let's just get crazy about each other for now―_  
_Diaphragm getting stretched―_  
_Blown off by the powerful taste―_  
_―face and back of candid selves._  
_Bind the other menacingly―_  
_Cover up their retina―_  
_Ah, just go ahead and get crazy about each other!_  
_Love(I), love(eye), love(sorrow), love, I'm saying it's nowhere!"_

Then they stopped, Amai breathing heavily. Man, I really thought that this was Natsuki. Not these people. I took in a shallow breath, and Reito took that as the cue to take this one. "Okay! That was fast, so just wait around and we'll let you guys know. Okay?"

"Sure!" Amai said as she ushered them off stage. I groaned as another failed attempt. This is enough already. "So, which one?" I asked groggily as the others soon began to look back on the notes Yukino made. "Hm, depending on this, the only good choice would be between the four chefs, and no name can defy this." Reito mumbled as he placed the clipboard down.

Can't this day get any better? "Oi! We're not late are we?" Nice, I had to say that. Then when I turned back to the stage, I saw a navy blue haired girl, black sunglasses on as she was followed by a flat chested girl. I cocked my eyebrow at this and I knew it was Mai. How did they manage to flat those monsters?!

"Oi! Yellow Jacket! Get the hell out here!" Natsuki said, a groan coming from behind the curtains as a girl with short black and red hair, her purple eyes showing hate as she came up and stood in front of Natsuki. She gritted her teeth as she threw her drumsticks in her direction.

"I told you that was not my name!" She yelled as Natsuki cowered in fear. "Shut it!" She yelled, making Haruka twitch. "Just shut the hell up!" Haruka yelled, stopping the two from choking each other to death. Then the flat cheated Mai pulled Natsuki by the ear and shoved the guitar in her chest, making Nao snicker. "That what you get A-ugh!" Mai shoved the two drum sticks at her chest, with a great force which caused her to stumble back. I just sighed and leaned into my hand as Mai went after the bass guitar. Natsuki car up, standing in front of the microphone as she fixed her strap.

"Uh, sorry were late. Lost track of time..." She trailed off, a slight blush on her face and I lightly smiled as she cleared her throat and then she started to strum as she took in a deep breath.

**Okay, should I leave out the song or not? Thats something that I want you guys to decide for me. And please express your opinions, I cannot read minds through a text. If you believed this should have happened or that, then let me know. I might consider it. And don't forget, 20th reviewer gets to put in their own character. Just to spice things up. And it cannot be a guest person, sorry. Will send a PM out to who that 20th reviewer is. Until next time! **

**-WK**


End file.
